Kevin Alonso
Kevin Alonso, also known as the Cowboy, '''or Kevin Ayuso', is a survivor available for purchase after completion of the prologue. He is one of the 25 playable survivors added to Identity V. Rumor Backstory A cowboy from North America who befriended a young girl from a native American tribe when he was younger and learned how to use the lasso. Many years later, he was saved by the native Americans when he suffered misfortune and the passionate Kevin Ayuso remained with the tribe. But good things never last and the tribe died out. He didn't want to stay, so he decided to roam the European continent. Appearance Kevin has a lean build with a tan skin tone. He has a pair of brown eyes. He has black hair styled into dreadlocks that are held together by various red hairbands. He also has a beard that covers his jawline and the top of his mouth along with a small goatee underneath his mouth. He dons a red and black coat over a grey long-sleeved shirt that is decorated with multiple feathers. He wears a pair of grey and black jeans with a gold trim. His footwear consists of a pair of white socks and a pair of black cowboy shoes. He wears a necklace made of a rope and two feathers, along with a large brown sunhat. He also has white markings along his face. External Traits *'Lasso Skill': Hitting a teammate will drag them towards you and bind them to your back; whereas hitting a hunter will drag you towards them. The Cowboy can lasso balloons or a survivor on the rocket chair to rescue them, which expends a large amount of durability, but hitting anything else only subtracts a small amount. *'Hero': The hero on horseback is both brave and tough. Hunters he hits with pallets are stunned for 20% longer than normal. *'Wild': As he is free, undisciplined and dislikes complex machines he decodes 10% slower than other survivors; however, when he decodes together with a female character, his urge to impress earns him 10% increased decoding speed. He feels exceptionally exhausted while decoding with male characters and decodes 30% slower. *'Protective': If hit by the Hunter while carrying a female character, his strong protective instincts will kick in and the Cowboy will take damage twice (his teammate receives none). If he is carrying a male character, both he and that character will take damage once. Deduction Targets ''All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path. After deducing Objective 10: Difficult to Bear, Cowboy's 'Worn Clothes' costume will be unlocked. Full Conclusion Kevin once faced a near-death experience. However, he was saved by a Native American girl called Linny and taken care of by her tribe. He was well-liked by the tribe and was gifted an exquisite lasso by them. One day, a bounty notice that rewards American citizens who kill Native Americans was posted. Two people Kevin knew well who lusted for money used Kevin to reveal the tracks of the tribe which ended in many of their deaths, and Kevin helped them hide their sinful acts. Overcome with guilt, he left a letter and a bag of coins for the chief and left. Gameplay The cowboy carries a lasso which he can use for a certain amount of uses. When he uses it, he can aim to where he will use it and can either lasso a survivor towards him to be carried on his shoulders until either the player or the survivor decides to get off, or he can lasso himself towards the hunter to block a hit for a wounded survivor. He initially is 10% slower at decoding than the normal speed and will experience changes in his decoding speed depending on the gender of the survivor decoding with him; females making him decode 10% faster, while males make him decode 30% slower. When he stuns hunters with pallets, they are stunned for 20% longer than normal. He is considered part of the rescuing class. Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * Worn Clothes * Purple Ink * Collector * Frosty White * Bodiless Soul * Soulless Body *Misfit *Whiplash * King's Tailor Accessories * Expert Detective * Confident Detective * Gemini * Milk Carton * Smiley Face Windmill * Snuff Bottle * Dry Pipe * Mandolin * Sewing Kit * Bladeless Hilt * Straw Eyeball *(TBA) Graffiti * Muse Mark *(TBA) Emotes * Agree * Hurry Back * Confused * Hush * Advance * Dance *(TBA) Standby Motion * Default * Look *(TBA) Trivia *He is of American descent. *In the Chinese version and on the official Identity V website his name is Kevin Ayuso. In the Global version, his name is Kevin Alonso, curiously. *His birthday is on December 27. *He likes hunting goods and weapons and dislikes the military as government officials. (See Kevin's Letter). Gallery Kevin's Birthday Official Art.jpg|Official art to celebrate Kevin's birthday Cowboyletter.png|A screenshot of Kevin's letter received on his birthday event in 2020. Category:Male Category:Character Category:Survivor Category:Rescue Category:Contain